


Some Space

by DemonQueenB



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: DamiRae - Freeform, Damian Wayne - Freeform, Demon birds, F/M, Raven - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: For DamiRae weekLocked together in a spaceship, Raven and Damian have to be able to survive being in each others presence and only each others presence for an unknown but extended amount of time.What will happen?





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this site. Enjoy

For DamiRae week

Ages Raven 25 Damian 21ish or so.

If you asked her she would say it was his fault that they were in this predicament. If he hadn't had blasted her with that magic dampening ray than she could have just teleported away.

Leaving his sorry ass behind.

But no. He had to hit her with it and then the two got blasted into space. Of all places, it had to be space. To make matters worse, there was no telling when her powers would return or when the league or the Titans would find them. Hopefully within a few weeks because that was the number of food rations they had. 

Raven looked (more like glared) at the man casually lounging about on the pilot's chair. The nonfunctional pilot's chair.

The man in question was the large and imposing figure of Damian Al Ghul. Also known as “The golden demon”. A stupid name if you asked her. Once upon a time, Damian was Damian Wayne, the fourth Robin and the son if Batman. However about five years prior, the young man had gotten into a disastrous fight with his father.

From what Dick had explained, Damian had wanted to take down a child prostitution ring and had almost killed the main leader and had almost died himself. He had been working with Jason on the mission even after Batman had specifically barred him from it. Damian hadn't listened. In the end, it was Jason who ended the pimps life and Damian who had a huge falling out with his own father. Bruce was somewhat to blame for this and had only made it worse when he demanded Damian step out of the Robin suit.

Damian had run away after that and no matter how hard Dick or any of the members of the bat family had searched, there was no sign of the boy. Well, at least not until 2 years after when he appeared wearing a league of assassins ensemble and tried to kill Tim. He had become the enemy after that. The golden demon doing Ra's Al Ghul's bidding. 

And boy was he formidable.

Early that day he had attacked the tower trying to steal one of her books. A special book. In the battle, he'd managed to incapacitate Gar, seriously wound Dick, knock Kori out, and tie up Donna. When it came to her she had tried to escape as she was powerless, one thing led to another and she was on one of the t ships and the two were blasted into space in a bedroom sized, cramped little ship.

Somehow upon taking off everything had malfunctioned and she couldn't get into contact leaving her stranded in space with the man who still wanted her book.

Said a man was just staring at her. Trying to get her to talk. She hid the book and he believed his unwavering stare would make her give up its hiding spot.

He was wrong.

“How does it feel looking like you do in a world where every other woman is considered an exotic or natural beauty,” he said suddenly.

Raven continued her glare. Not letting the ass get to her.

“You get used to it,” she replied with a monotone. 

He smirked and chuckle and continued.

Not wanting to let him get the last word came back with her own retort.

“How does it feel to be the worst Robin?” She taunted. “Bruce's only blood son and his biggest failure.”

Raven knew the words affected him when he stood up and she was being held by her throat in his tight grip.

It was a painful grip and it cut off her air. She couldn't deny she wasn't afraid. However, after a moment he smirked and loosened his grip. He proceeded to lean forward much too close to her face.

“Must be lonely,” he began. “Heard the green clown left you for Troy. But who could blame him.”

Raven internally cringed. It had been a bad fallout, her break up with gar, and even though they were still friends it still hurt sometimes. But she wasn't going to let Damian know that.

“Besides being ugly,” he continued. “You're small and fragile. Without your powers, you are almost useless. I might just snap your neck if I don't get the book. I can only take so much patheticness.”

He tightened his grip and without her powers, she didn't know if he was bluffing. Her mind made her recall how he had hurt Tim that one time. Dick calling her over because Tim, one of her best friends, had been almost mortally wounded. It had been a scary sight and she never almost lost control.

Damian Al Ghul was indeed formidable.

She felt her heartbeat quicken and she hoped he was bluffing.

.......

He was bluffing.

About it all really.

He didn't think she was ugly at all. Actually quite the opposite. She was mesmerizingly beautiful. He also wasn't going to snap her neck, much to their disbelief he didn't kill heroes. What happened with Tim had been a legitimate accident but if it convinced the Bats to lose faith in him then he wouldn't fight it.

 

Still, he needed that little book and if scaring her was the answer then so be it.

He squeezed had neck harder and her gasp but she did nothing. She had no vantage point to kick him in his balls and her hands were grasping his wrist.

“Will you tell me now, Raven?” He whispered in her ear.

“Go to hell,” she said between gasps.

He squeezed just a little more until her eyes began to flutter and then he released her. She fell back into the chair and was wheezing and coughing.

“I'll get the book,” he said leaning into her space more. “I promise.”

He had his lips to her ear and she stilled. Wanting to rile her up he gave the lobe a quick nip. Her little almost inedible gasp was worth it.

“I will be asleep,” he announced. “Make no noise.”

She glared and he chuckled again.

It would be a fun few days 

....  
End Chapter


	2. Day 2

Day 2

 

 

She was out cold. So much so he would have thought her dead if he didn't see her chest rise and fall in a rhythmical manner. And to be honest he was surprised she was such a heavy sleeper. Even as he had his hands on her waist, feeling for any possible place she could hide a key, she had not awoken. His hands were getting closer to her ass and she still hadn't risen.

 

But it was not like he would molest her. He was above that. He just wanted a key or any clues as to where the book was hidden. But damn, she was out like a light.

 

He continued his journey across her body when A little movement from her made him take his hands back like he had been burned. She made a little shift and let out a little sleepy sound and continued to snooze.

 

She looked peaceful and comfortable like she hadn't slept peacefully for days and she was finally in a good place. Which he guessed was probably true.

 

Her powers **were** blocked off. Perhaps she was finally getting some good sleep. He knew she was plagued by nightmares. He knew a lot about the Titans. She was best friends with Drake. Drake was very overprotective of her after Dr.Light had tortured her in front of him. Vice versa she was overprotective of him after she had healed his mind from the Jokers torture and after the accident with him.

 

Dick as well was also very protective of her too so he imagined both of the assholes were panicking now. He wished he could see their faces.

 

He could just imagine how they felt knowing she was off in space in his grasp for him to do whatever he wanted to. He smirked with glee at the idea of a panicking Dick and a most likely off the walls Tim and it was great.  Of course, he wasn't going to do anything really but Drake and Grayson didn't know that.

 

He chuckled to himself and stood up. She had no key but he would wear her down and he knew it would be soon.

 

.....

 

 

She woke up feeling good.

 

A rare occurrence.

 

She looked around at her surroundings and noticed it had become dark. Damian was asleep on a chair and all the lights were off. She sighed in relief for the quiet.

 

She could probably get a quick shower and make a tea in the mini kitchenette that Damian was unaware of.

 

It was petty, keeping it a secret, but she didn't like him so she ignored it.

 

She stood up and made a quick stretch and walked to the wall where the door to the bathroom was hidden. Vic had made the ship very high tech looking but with hidden compartments to make it a makeshift space apartment. He was proud of the ship.

 

She was too now since it would piss off Damian.

 

She took a quick shower and feeling even better she snuck her way to the kitchenette. Damian continued to sleep. Putting her secret code she opened the door and went straight to the cabinet where her tea was.

 

....

 

Damian hadn't meant to fall asleep. Especially in the smaller chair. He could feel a crick in his back forming from the odd position so he stood up. It took one second to realize she wasn't there and his heart actually skipped a beat.

 

 

She was nowhere to be seen and that could only mean one thing.

 

She had left him.

 

That whore got her powers back and actually left him. And only the Titans knew what happened to them. With her safe, he didn't matter anymore. He was shocked, he never thought she would do that. The Titans were known to be more merciful.

 

But then again she was a demon.

 

He stood up and began pacing, thoughts of starving to death rushing through his head. He hated being alone and the idea of being forever trapped in space made him want to vomit.

 

As he continued pacing her felt his heartbeat race and his face began to pale. He needed to get out.

 

 

.....

 

Raven watched as he panicked and an overwhelming sense of guilt rushed through her. She quickly stood up and put in the code.

 

He was on her a second after she reemerged.

 

“What the hell?” He said as he backed her into the wall. “Where the fuck did you go you fu…..You smell nice.”

 

The last words were said in confusion.

 

He had her wrists in a tight grasp but the look on his face was confused and relieved.

 

“You whore,” he continued with a smirk.” you knew this place had utilities that as an actual human I need more and you're letting me suffer. I'm impressed.”

 

Raven glared.

 

“I would have stayed hidden but I am not about to be stuck with a little boy dead by a heart attack. That was pathetic, to be honest. I'm sensing abandonment issues.”

 

His smirk fell and he tightened his grip even more.

 

“Tell me how to get to the bathroom,” he demanded as he bruised her wrists. “Now.”

 

Raven glared, let her chin rise and let a quick and forceful No.

 

Damian glared and let go of her wrist and gave another smirk.

 

“Now this is not very heroic at all,” he said caging her in. “I thought you were supposed to be a pacifist and yet here you are letting me suffer when all I need is the utilities.”

 

Raven rolled her eyes.

 

“Go to hell Damian,” she said shoving him back.

 

She could feel his glare but she ignored as she decided to sit down on her chair. She’d give him the code eventually but right now it was his time to suffer a bit of humility.

 

After all, she indeed was a titan but she was also the demon daughter of Trigon and he deserved it.

 

She got into her lotus position and went into a meditation state but even without her powers, she could feel Damian's annoyance.

 

She internally laughed.

 

This would continue to be an interesting journey.

 

....

…..

Check out my cover art. It's half the reason this chapter took so long.


	3. Day 3

....

Day 3

Three days was not too long to live without food. He was hungry but would be okay for another few days. There was a water dispenser which would have been helpful had there not been one problem. The problem was embarrassing for him.

He needed to go. He had drunk some water to curb off the hunger but now he needed to relieve himself and that whores child, daughter of a demon, selfish bitch was still refusing to tell him the code for the bathroom.

He would be impressed by the pettiness had he not been afraid of urinating on himself.

Hell, he'd pee in a bottle if he had the chance but he had nothing. He huffed in annoyance but that just made his lower torso almost ache. There was no way in hell he would mess himself so he needed to get to the bathroom soon.

Right now he was uncomfortable sitting on the side chair as the little which meditated quietly.

Seeing her so comfortable and clean made his eye twitch but then it gave her an idea. 

She was a tiny little thing. All he needed was to Find something rope-like and he would be able to take her down.

He quietly stood up and almost soundlessly searched the room.

Then he saw it. Her cape haphazardly thrown on the ground. He had a belt on too. 

He smirked and began to sneak his way over.

.....

Raven was deep in a natural state of meditation. Even without her powers, the feeling of meditating was calming and comforting.

She was so deep into a trance that she didn't hear as Damian snuck right in front of her. She did, however, yelp as she was pulled forward and she had no idea where her arms were or what was happening.

It took moments to gather her bearings which had been enough time for Damian to finish wrapping her up.

She was on her back and immobile as the young man stood above her with the nastiest smirk she had ever seen.

She was about to say something but he very roughly picked her up and suddenly she was upside down on the sofa in the most uncomfortable and degrading of positions.

"Should have been paying attention, demon, " he said with his smirk.

Once again she was about to retaliate but he placed his large hand over her mouth, silencing her.

" ah ah, " he mocked. "We both know you are not in the situation to fight. Now I'll make a deal with you. Give me the codes and how to get to the bathroom AND kitchen and I'll untie you."

Raven glared at the bastard and shook her head in defiance.

"You're stubborn, " he said smirking.

Suddenly he grabbed her by the neck, pulled her up, and pushed her into the seat.

She faced him now and she felt a chill run through her.

He looked dark and villainous.

" They say I am too, " he said squeezing. "That if I don't get my way, I lose my temper. You are making me angry. Like you want me to lose my temper "

Raven cringed in pain.

"Tell me."

"It Titans go, " she sputtered out.

He let her go and stood up.

"Thank you," he said still smirking. "I will be back."

Raven flushed.

"Wait!" She yelled. "Untie me! "

"No!" He yelled back as he typed in the code.

He soon disappeared into the bathroom, leaving her tied up and in an odd position.

She sat there for maybe two or so hours when he finally decided to come out.

Her cheeks immediately flushed and she couldn't believe the indecency. The young man walked out of the kitchen, a cup of coffee and a granola bar in hand. In only a towel.

He was handsome and fit. Very fit.

Taller than his father and defined musculature that made him look like a painting. He looked like Bruce but had a more angular face she assumed he got from his mother. His skin was darker too and it made his green eyes pop. 

Raven averted her eyes and turned her head, not wanting him to catch her staring. She wouldn't live it down if he did.

She continued to look away and then suddenly he plopped himself directly in front of her, towel and all.

"Never seen such a man?" He said arrogantly.

Raven, who was still blushing, quickly turned her head to glare at him.

"Put on some clothes you heathen, " she said to him.

He simply smirked.

"Can't, I have them cleaning and drying right now. Should be done in an hour or so."

Raven huffed.

"Then go back and wait there like I did, " she growled.

 

"I can't stand being away from you Raven, " he mocked. " Seeing your discomfort brings me happiness."

"At least untie me, "she said with an eye roll.." Please."

"How polite, " he said to her. "But no. "

Raven, finally fed up with the man, used what freedom she had in her legs to kick at him.

That was the catalyst.

Having extremely fast reflexes he quickly grabbed her by the ankles and she was on her back and underneath him.

....

The moment she tried to kick him, Damian went on defense mode and quickly subdued her.

"As I said, " he told her as he straddled her legs. "Useless without your powers."

"And once I have them back I am going to make you disappear, " the demoness growled from underneath him. "Then we'll see who the weak one really is."

He clicked his teeth and leaned down to her face.

"We both know that is a lie, little bird, " he said with his smirk. 

She glared angrily and tried to throw him off her. Her hips jutting up to try and make him lose balance.

It didn't.

Suddenly the world around the young man seemed to slow.

People assumed he was an asexual robot whos only motivation was pleasing his grandfather and mother. He would never understand why they thought he didn't seek pleasure from women. He was Bruce Wayne's son for god's sake.  
Point was, he did like women and he definitely enjoyed sex. He was a man.

And the Titan underneath him definitely was a woman. He looked down at her flushed, angry face and couldn't help but think she was beautiful looking all flustered. Her hair spanned around her face and her cheeks were tinged a dark red. 

He couldn't help himself.

...

Raven was confused when Damian's face suddenly went blank but she getting more annoyed by the second.

"I swear to you that I will send you to the worst most aggravating dimension I can find" she hissed. " I'll..."

"Oh shut up, " he said interrupting her.

Before she could even utter a single word, his lips were on hers.

It actually took her a moment to comprehend what was happening and when she did she felt confused.

And turned on.

The man was quite the kisser and she melted as his tongue danced with hers. She couldn't help but begin to kiss back. In moments the two were fighting for dominance of the kiss and both man and woman were very much caught up in the lust that was only just growing.

Raven's arms were still completely tied up but Damian's were free to roam about. Which they did.

She gasped as she felt his hands slither down her sides and to the button of her bottoms. His lips suddenly left hers and were on her neck. His fingers now undoing bottoms and pulling them down.

"What are you doing?" She asked between breaths.

"Taking these off, " he said as he lowered the pants.

Raves eyes widened as she felt the sudden sensation of fingers on her bare legs.

"Wait, " she said trying to wiggle her arms free from the binds. "Until me first."

She heard a single laugh as his hands went between her thighs, quickly wrenching them open.

"Now why would I do that, " he said placing single finger on her covered slit.

The feeling causing her to make a little, unexplainable sound.

She was about to repeat her demand but he began using the single finger to stroke up and down her entire covered part.

"I think it's more fun this way, " he said as he tore off the towel she just remembered he was wearing.

He used his fingers to go underneath the fabric and pull it down. Giving him a full view of her naked labia. She felt herself flushing more as he continued to smirk.

"Now this is a view, " he said stroking down her legs which somehow had been maneuvered over his shoulder.

She moaned as he quickly licked her ankle and she nearly screamed as he very quickly stuck his head, between her thighs. His tongue peeking out to just sit gently between the folds.

He gently moved his tongue up and down. Do softly that it felt like a wet feather being dragged up and down her slit. Then in as if a 360 turn she felt him shove a finger and begin pistoning it in and out of her vagina. At the same time he began tasting her like she was water and he was a parched man in the hottest desert. 

"Damian, " she screamed in pleasure.

His tongue and up and down her womanhood and his long fingers reached places she didn't even know existed. She moaned and gasped in pleasure. Soon he had her by her ass, his hands elevating her so he get a deeper taste. 

The final straw was when he moved his and pushed her leg up, opening her even more. Another finger joined the first and there was the feeling of his lips sucking her clit into his mouth that made her come undone.

....

He smirked as he felt the sudden rush of fluids gush out of her pussy. Having now made her cum he let her hips fall to the grown and he got into position.

His cock was hard and begging for release. He stroked it, using the precum to lubricate it. The woman was wetter than had thought possible but still so tight. He knew he would need more.

He suddenly turned her over, making the girl shriek in surprise.

"What are you doing?" She said with a hint of tremble and excitement in hdd voice.

"I want to see your breasts so I'm going to partially unite you, " he said as he managed to somehow untie her body but get hdd hands over her head.

"Just completely untie me, " she growled as she wiggled, her bottom wiggling with her.

He smacked it.

"So you can scratch me and then not be able to heal me, " he said pulling down the zipper of her top. 

"Your awful, " she groaned.

"Yet you haven't said stop, " he said spanking had again, earning another moan.

He turned her around and went between her spread legs. 

He gazed at her breasts and felt even more blood rush to his cock. He always had been a breast man and hers were the perfect size and perkiness. Her nipples were erect and he bent down to take one into his mouth and used his hand go pinch and kneed the other.

After he had his fair share of each breast he looked down at the woman. Her eyes were closed in please, her lips parted gasping for breath. He parted her legs and used his hand to guide his cock to her opening. Her eyes suddenly opening to look at him.

....

He still had that arrogant smirk on his face and normally she would have slapped another man by now but she was enjoying herself. She would let it slide.

She felt him nudge the head of his penis into the folds of her lower lips.

He leaned his head and began kissing her once more. An act that surprised her but she wasn't complaining. It felt good to be kissed, his mouth swallowed the moan/groan that left hers when he thrust himself inside her. He continued his strong and forceful thrust in a rhythmic motion. She felt the entire length as it went in and out of her. She thrust her hips to meet his. 

It felt amazing.

Time went on and if felt like an eternity of pleasure as they had sex. He eventually maneuvered her so that each thrust had his cock brush against hdd swollen clit. 

Her arms above her head as his hands played with her breast or ran through her hair. She did want to scratch him but it was good whichever way.

Soon his thrusts began to quicken and his lips left hers.

"Are you fertile?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" She gasped.

"Are you able to conceive, " he asked.

"No, " she replied. "I'm a hybrid. I am infertile."

Suddenly she felt his fingers pinched her clit and she came once more. Not a second later she felt him cum inside her, a feeling she had never felt before.

She screamed his name once more and then he was out and raising her up.

"And I just showered, " he said to her. "Now I'm going to have to shower again. So will you."

She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes as he lifted her and made his way to the bathroom.

Well, at least now they had something to do.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End
> 
> I did say there would be smut. But don't worry if you like story. More next chapter!
> 
> Chapter 4 will come out... Eventually. 
> 
> Sooner if y'all motivate me.


	4. Chapter 4

To his surprise ,the sofas could turn into a bed. 

 

 He smirked at the ceiling as he laid down. She had kept this to herself because (in her own words) 'i didn't want you to be comfortable'.

 

That bitch. He was impressed.

 

Right now said bitch, who really wasn't that much of a bitch (he'd met bitchier, hell his own mother was worse) was sleeping.

 

The past few hours had been all sex and now she was out cold and he was just watching the universe fly by with her head tucked into his arm and her legs splayed across his own. 

 

It was a comfortable position. Thoughts filled his head as he watched planets and stars zoom by. The usual thoughts just a tad louder and deeper.

 

Had he done the right thing? Had running away from Batman and Nightwing and everyone been the right choice. What was he doing with his life?

 

He usually pushed these thoughts down but now that it was so quiet,he felt a little disturbed with his own feelings. He sighed and just continued to stare at the ceiling. Not too long after he started to feel the woman beside him stir.

 

She let out little sighs and moans as she arose and he smirked,knowing how much energy she used with him. He couldn’t deny that he felt proud of himself for having made the “ice queen” orgasm so many times. 

 

“What time is it?” She asked drowsily. 

 

“Don’t know,” he said.” But you have been unconscious for about three hours now.Your welcome.”

 

He saw her roll her eyes and he smirked even more.

 

“You have to admit that I knocked you out,” he said to her. “ My name never sounded so good.”

 

She smacked his arm and he smirked. 

 

“Oh quiet you,”she said sitting up and stretching. He stared as her breasts rose with her arms. She was so pale and so mesmerizing.

 

“You’re beautiful you know,” he said to her. 

 

She turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“I thought I was the ugly one,” she said with her own smirk.

 

“Oh please,” he said. “I know that you know I was lying. Anyways , I’m pretty hungry so I’m going to make something to eat. Any requests?”

 

She gave him an odd look.

 

“Surprise me,” she said with a slightly confused smile.

 

He nodded and went off the kitchenette.

 

....

 

Raven decided she needed a shower after all the earlier activities. As the hot water cascaded over her body, her mind drifted off to what had happened. Raven wasn’t the prude some people assumed she was, she liked sex, and although Damian was only the third man she had ever slept with, she enjoyed it with him too. 

 

Quite a lot if she was being honest.

 

She also couldn’t help but feel she may have misunderstood him. He was very much an asshole, that was for sure, but to her surprise he was not as selfish as she assumed. 

 

Tim and Jason always talked about how self-absorbed Damian had been. Dick had better opinions on the man.

 

In her own opinion, Damian Wayne was a very self-less and gratuitous lover. He was gentle when needed, rough when wanted and he was a sweet talker. He actually made her feel beautiful. Something that surprised her a lot.

 

Her past lovers where good but they were one night stands with all pleasure but not substance. Jason that first time after a very eventful mission gone wrong. It was a very sensual moment. Roy Harper after some alcohol, that was sexy. And a very, very odd thing that had happened with Dick and Kori after a love spell gone very very very wrong (they had fun). 

 

But never had she felt as beautiful as she had with Damian. SO maybe dick was right, maybe there was something good inside him. 

 

Oh how she wished she had her empathy so she could read him.Dick never truly gave up on him and she wanted to go back to them and tell him that he was right. She wanted to bring Damian back.

 

And then she remembered Tims broken body after that fight and it confused her. 

 

Again, she wished she had her empathy to try to feel what was inside the wayward robins head.

 

The man of her thoughts soon walked out holding a tray. She would have to thank Cyborg for placing all the essentials for the meal Damian brought up.

 

“I can’t believe we had steak and potatoes,” she said as Damian handed her a plate and then a glass of wine.

 

“You have more than enough food to last a lifetime for multiple people,” Damian scoffed. “And they say I am over prepared for things.”

 

“In case we ever got lost in space, the ocean, another dimension,you name it,” she said taking a sip of wine and earning a huff of laughter from Damian.

 

It soon became quiet and The two just ate in comfortable silence. IT had been nice and calming but soon the meal had finished and the quiet became awkward. 

 

“So,” Damian began. “ Tell me more about yourself. I mean I know all about demon daddy and world destruction but I want to know more about you.”

 

Raven smirked. 

 

“Think you’ll get me to spill where the book is?” She said with a coy smile.

 

He gave her a smirk back.

 

“No,” he replied. “ I’ll get the book another way.Right now I just want to talk to you.”

 

Raven smiled.

 

“I’m the only one you can talk to lover boy,” she said leaning back,coincidentally leaning back into him.

  
  


“If you want to tell me where the book is, go for it,” he said. “ But it will ruin the fun ill have finding it on my own. Any ways, tell me about your home dimension. Azarath right?”

 

Raven looked up in surprise. He truly sounded interested and no one had ever asked her about the place of her childhood. It was thoughtful.

 

She nodded and soon the two fell into a long, calming conversation.

 

Perhaps there was more to Damian Wayne than she had thought. 

 

....

  
  


Next chapter will be a important one! Stay tuned.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

**Days later**

 

Raven sat atop his hips, her hands wrapped around his neck. She was hardly able to do anything but it was but it was still  quite exhilarating.

 

“You lose,” she said with a smirk. “No book for you.”

 

She was suddenly thrown back onto the floor, Damian straddling her hips. A smirk upon his own handsome face.

 

“I am impressed,” he said to her as he squeezed her thighs.” You fought dirty and won.”

 

“Which means no book for you,” she said smiling.

 

He leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead which he trailed down her face and onto her lips.

 

The two were having sex more than they were honestly doing anything at this point. However during the days they tended to spar, him teaching her. He also would search around the ship for the book but he still hadn’t been able to figure it out. It made her smile. 

 

Plus the conversations they had were nice too. He was different from what she expected. He was still crass and arrogant but he had a sweet side. 

 

Moments later Damian was maneuvering their bodies so he could make his way inside her. She gasped at the intrusion but soon they were having sex again. Rhythmic and oh so pleasurable. 

 

They were both so close to climax when suddenly the entire ship was sent barreling by a force slamming against it. 

 

Cyborg had of course planned for these occurrences by engineering the ship to stabilize but the force was still enough to push them aside and knocked a few things down. 

 

“Well,” Damian said. “That was a mood killer.”

 

Raven was about to respond when another hit caused the ship to tremble. That was followed by another, and another after that .

 

Damian sprinted towards the control panel and looked at their status. 

 

“We are in a large asteroid belt,” he said worriedly. “We are going to be in the line of fire for at least 15 more minutes and it's only going to get worse.”

 

That last bit was emphasized by slam that knocked her off of her feet. 

 

“Sit down Raven,” he said, jumping to his feet to help her up. “I’m going to try to steer us away from these big hunks of rocks.”

 

“What can I do to help?” she asked.

 

“Be a second set of eyes and tell me if a rock gets to close,” he replied. 

 

Raven nodded and set up her own view of the sky. 

 

It was terrifying and beautiful, so many asteroids zipped by them. Some hit them with tremendous force.

 

“One's coming up to your left!” She yelled. 

 

Damian just managed to avoid the asteroid and a few more after that.

 

It was a tense few minutes but they were almost out of the blue.

 

“Almost there Raven,” he said. “Almost..”

 

There was a hit so forceful that it sent them hitting their heads on the back of their seat rests. Raven managed to stay conscious but she saw Damian slumped in his seat.

 

Raven looked to her monitor and they were out of the danger. She unbuckled and was about to make her way to Damian when a stray asteroid hit them again, this time causing Raven to fall and smack her own head on his monitor. 

 

Raven tried to stand up but soon she was falling out of consciousness. 

  
  


Blackness overtaking even the room.

  
  


.....

 

Shortie but some excitement in it! Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Chapter 6 

 

The first thing Raven felt when she came through was pain. It was a throbbing sensation that buzzed through her entire head making her feel nauseous and light headed. 

 

The second thing she felt was a sort of prickley, stinging pain. No... a jabbing pain. A jabbing pain that just kept coming and going and coming and going. It was hurting her and she tried to fidget away from the jabbing.

 

“Stop,” she heard a male voice say to her. “Raven, stop twitching!”

 

Raven was finally able to open her eyes and now she was looking up at Damian. Said man was holding a needle and she realized he was stitching her up.

 

“What happened?” She asked groggily.

 

“Those meteors knocked us both out,” he said. “ I woke to find you bleeding out on the floor.”

 

Raven frowned and then hissed in pain as he continued to stitch up her head wound. 

 

“You are lucky that I am a trained medic,” he said jabbing at her. 

 

“A rough one,” she grimaced.

 

He rolled his eyes and continued to sew her up.

 

“Done,” he said as he cleaned her up.

 

Raven sat up and took a good look at him. He was putting away the medical supplies but then she noticed he had so many ugly bruises all over his shoulders, his own battle scars from the asteroid field.

 

“Let me get you some ice,” she said standing up.  

 

Damian quickly pulled her back down and into his lap.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “All we both need is a nice hot shower. We need to get the sweat and blood off of us.”

 

Raven nodded and let out an embarrassing squeak as he hoisted her up.

 

“I can walk Damian,” she said as he carried her across the small room and into the bathroom.

 

He shrugged and winked.

 

She let out a snort of laughter. 

 

Soon the two were relaxing their sore muscles in the large tub. A much needed escape from the earlier drama.

 

The room became steamy and it had become quiet. A peaceful quiet with only the sounds of splashing water for the longest time. Here and there Damian would kiss her shoulder or caress her knees but no noises came out of either person.

 

Then suddenly he spoke.

 

“I never meant to hurt Drake,” he admitted out of the blue.

 

Raven turned to look at the man behind her.

 

“What?” She asked looking into his eyes.

 

“That day that Drake got stabbed,” he said looking directly into her eyes. “I meant to miss but he shifted at the last minute and then my sword was going through him.”

 

Raven knew that he was telling the truth. Even without her powers she could see it in his eyes. Remorse, guilt and many other feelings.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” She asked quietly as she ran a finger down his chest.

 

“I like you,” he admitted. “ And as ridiculous and I may sound right now. I want you to like me and I want that to be unhindered by any opinions you had already formed about me.”

 

Raven was taken aback. 

 

“Its true that Drake and I never truly got along,” he said. “ But at some point we were family and I have never had any ill bearings against any of my family. I did what I had to do for my missions but I always ensured that my fathers adopted sons were not hurt.  I just wanted you to understand that.”

 

Raven caressed his cheek and stared into his eyes. 

 

They were a lovely shade of green and oh so emotional. 

 

“I believe you,” she said. “I admit that before I wouldn’t have but....now that I have gotten to know you.”

 

He grabbed her hand in his and kissed the palm.

 

“They would take you back, you know,” she said to him as she turned and leaned back into him. “Dick, Jason, Bruce...even Tim would.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her. 

 

“I sincerely doubt that,” he said kissing her neck again. “But it doesn’t matter.”

 

Raven held his hand.

 

“It will when we get back to earth,” she said kissing his fingers. “You said you like me. Once we return, what will happen?”

 

She felt him stiffen. 

 

“I honestly haven’t thought about that,” he said to her. “I don’t know what will happen.”

 

“We will get back you know,” she said to him. “So you should think about what will happen, what you want to do once we are back.”

 

He stayed quiet. Once again only gentle splashed could be heard.

 

Ravens’ eyes fell to look at the water in front of her. He was nervous and she knew it. 

 

Still, she hoped that when the time came to it.... She hoped he would choose her. 

 

She felt a strange sensation when that thought came to her head. 

 

She really wanted him to choose her. More than anything.

 

The sudden blaring of a warning signal brought her out of her thoughts and in quick procession, Damian was up and dressing to see what was happening. 

 

The two were back at the control room in minutes. The screen showing that they were no longer alone.

 

They were now approaching a much larger ship.

 

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

  
  


“The ship doesn’t have any more power to move out of there way,” Damian said worriedly. “If we even attempt it, it could drain the insides power and our oxygen levels could tank.”

 

Raven looked at the screen with worry. The ship was enormous.

 

Something so big could be holding a mass of people. Of warriors. The two birds were in trouble if they weren’t friendly. 

 

Suddenly a bright green light burst out of the ship and began to drag their own smaller ship in. 

  
  


“Shit,” Damian said as he ran to his armor. “I need to suit up. You need to hide.”

 

Before she could reply the screen lit up and there appeared a man.

 

Raven's eyes widened slightly. 

 

The man was a soldier. It was obvious by his stance and his weaponry and armor. He may even be a commander of sorts.

 

What was more surprising was actually his physical appearance. 

 

Fiery red hair, green eyes, and orange skin. 

 

“Damian,” she said a slight tinge of fear. “That’s a tamaranean.”

 

Damian nodded.

 

The man said something to someone behind them and suddenly the door to their ship was being burst open and a horde of soldiers was invading.

 

Damian and Raven could do nothing as weapons were pointed at them and the soldiers grabbed them both. 

 

They were speaking in their native tongue and soon the man on the screen came in.

 

He walked up to Damian and looked him over. Damian stood still but had an almost ferocious look in his eyes. The commander said something to his soldiers and Damian was shackled up.

 

THen the man walked up to her. He looked her over as well and then he grabbed her chin and covered her mouth with his.

 

She could hear Damian yell at him to get off her but Raven understood what was happening. 

 

He continued the lip lock for longer than she felt necessary but eventually he released her. 

 

He smirked and nodded. Raven was shackled up and brought to her knees next to Damian.

 

“You have illegally entered our star system,” the commander now said. “ What are two earthlings, doing this far out?”

 

The tone was demanding and Raven knew she had to answer.

 

“It was an accident,” she stated. “ A fight gone wrong and we got blasted through hyperspace in a dysfunctional ship. We are just trying to return home.”

 

She kept her gaze on the man. Knowing that if he even saw a wisp of fear he would use it against her.

 

He smirked.

 

“Our queen is not , how do you say, a fan of earth,” he stated, making raven cringe slightly. 

 

He caught the cringe.

 

“And you know this!” He said this. “ Which means you must know of our Princess. I have read about you!”

 

He said something to his soldiers in tamaranean but Raven knew that they were calling on her.

 

“Our queen will enjoy this,” the man said grabbing her by the chin again.

 

She felt Damian struggle next to her.

 

“Don’t touch her,” he growled.

 

Raven shrieked as Damian was then smacked across the head by the commander's staff. 

 

“He is an annoying one,” the commander said scowling. “But I find you fetching. So unlike the rest of our people. Tell me, Raven of the Teen Titans. How is our deserter princess faring?”

 

Raven stayed quiet.

 

“Not talking,” he said playing with a strand of her hair. “I am sure Queen Command’r will get it out of you.”

 

A moment later everything went black for Raven as she felt a tremendous force hit her head as well. 

 

End

 

A shorty today 

 

I may try to make this a weekly update with shorter chapters like this one. Let me know what y’all think. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sensitive content from this chapter on out. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with dark writing or have various triggers.

Chapter 8

Raven was blindly being led somewhere. After she had come to The Tamaranean soldiers had shackled her arms and legs and placed a sack over head and had harshly forced her up and made her walk. The leader, Captain Sharmand'r, was the one leading her. 

She knew this because he kept whispering questions in her ear. 

Innapropriate questions like 'Was Kori still fucking that femine earth man?' And 'are you fucking that pathetic excuse of a man? I'm sure I could entertain you far better than he could?'

It made her want to gag but she tried her best to keep calm. 

The rest of the soldiers were quiet and Raven figured that this was the captain's horrible personality. Koriand'r always said most Tamaraneans were respectful. Well, besides her sister, and this man was her sisters appointed Captain after all. 

Raven was brought back to the present when she was forced to her knees and the sack was roughly removed from her head.

She was before a courtroom panel. It had a row of a few chairs that were to each side of the throne. 

The throne that held the black haired Tamaraneam queen. 

Blackfire was still stunning and terrifying. She sat on her throne almost nonchalantly. She had a smirk on her face as she looked down on her.

Raven raised her chin and held her stance . she wanted to look around for Damian but she knew that wouldn't bode well for either.

"Raven," she said with a smirk. "How have you been?"

Raven knew Blackfires game from past battles. She was like a bitchy version of Slade. Mind games and the muscle to crush anyone.

Raven luckily knee how to handle the mind games. It was the muscles she was worried about. She stayed quiet and glared.

"Shar," Queen Command'r said to her captain. "How did we come across these two?"

The captain , whos hand was on her shoulder, stroking it, walked in front of her and kneeled.

"They were in a ship that illegally wandered into our system, my queen," he said with a bow. "We apprehended them and when we realized who the woman was, me and my lieutenants decided to bring them to you, your Royal Highness."

 

Queen Command'r stood up and walked towards her.

"You may stand down now Captain," she said with a caress to his shoulder.

He nodded and stepped to the side as Blackfire came towards her.

Raven held back a flinch when Blackfire grabbed her chin. 

“Now what is a Titan doing in my domain,” she said tapping her chin in a demeaning manner. “And with a new dark haired pretty boy?”

Raven continued to control her breathing but felt relief knowing Damian was at least in the room. 

“Not talking,” Blackfire continued as she taunted Raven. “You always were the quiet one. No matter, get the two to their cells.”

“Of course my queen,” Captain Sharmand’r. “However, may I make a request first my your highness.”

 

Raven heard the captain and she felt a sense of dread go through her.

.......

 

Damian was forced into a cell and he tried to escape for what felt like days until finally the door slid open.

Damian would have gone straight for an attack if the person who walked in hadn’t been the queen herself. He was smart enough to realize that he couldn’t fight Blackfire. She was smart as he was but had the added benefit of Tamaranean strength and star bolts. If she could fly he didn’t doubt she could be a bigger adversary than she already was .

“Hello,” she said arrogantly walking in. 

Damian ignored her which caused her to roll her eyes.

“Another quiet one,” she huffed. “No matter. I’m sure you would rather just listen.”

Damian glared as he backed himself against the stone wall on his prison. He knew he was trapped but she was right. He would listen.

“Do you want to know our plans for Raven,” she said with a smirk on her face. “Of course you do, silly question.”

Damian continued to glare.

“My Captain,” she said nonchalantly. “He wants the little witch. Him and a good number of my other men.”

Damian let himself breathe deeply so he wouldn’t react.

“I for one think it's a wonderful idea,” she continued. “It will be a spectacle. A contest of strength for the pretty witches pussy, womb, and hand in marriage. It will be amazing wont it. Her powers mixed with a tamaraneans, she will bear us a new super soldier.”

Damian growled but calmed down.

“She’s barren,” he said to her. “Your plan will fail.”

Blackfire let out a huffy laugh.

“He speaks,” she mocked. “Deep and dark, I like it but anyways you’re wrong.”

Damian felt a sudden sense of panic.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked.

........

Raven was placed in a cushy cell that had a cushy bed but even though it was meant to bring comfort it brought her the opposite. 

Mainly because Sharmand’r was exactly the type of man she expected him to be.

A creep who could not take no for an answer.

“Get off,” she growled as she tried to push him away. He ignored her and continued his assault. 

“You are stronger than you look,” he growled as he pushed her down harder. 

She was half demon and that allowed her a good amount more strength than a human, even without power .Still, the tamaranean still out muscled her by a long shot. 

He forced her down and straddled her.

“There will be a competition,” he announced as he grabbed her wrists and held them in place. “One which I will win, little witch.”

He tore at her top,revealing the tops of her breasts. She pulled out all her strength and tried to push him off with more fervor. He grunted when she kicked him in the groin but he continued his actions anyways.

“And when I win,” he continued as he leaned down to her face. “You will be my wife and you will give me my first son , first daughter and many, many more.”

Raven recoiled in disgust and upped her attempt to throw him off but he was strong and resistant against her. 

“I have to fight about 25 of my men before I can lay claim to you,” he said , his lips ghosting over hers and making her cringe. “But a small taste wouldn’t hurt.”

 

.......

 

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She stood there with her smirk, mocking him.

Quite frankly, it was pissing him off.

“It's only a few days old but the little seed proves the pretty little demon is indeed fertile,” Blackfire said with a shit eating smirk. “We’ll have that little issue removed within the next few days. A fresh unoccupied womb for future tamaranean captains.”

Damian felt his gut hit the floor. 

She had said she was infertile. She had been so sure. Then again, nothing was completely impossible and her father was a demon who spawned many more little demons. 

He just happened to find the prettiest one. 

Damian was now having a crisis. He didn’t know if she wanted children but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let the Tamaraneans make that choice for her. He had to help her before they did anything. He had to get them both out of here.

“You have no right,” he said finally looking straight into the queens eyes. “I demand that I be allowed to fight for Raven and when I win, I want our freedom.”

Blackfire smirked like she knew this was coming. 

“It is yours then, isn’t it,” she said with glee. “The little seedling is your little seedling. This will be a fun battle. I will allow you a weapon and you will go against my strongest man.”

He nodded as a little ding sounded from Blackfires belt. It was a communicator of sorts and she picked it up.

She let out a small laugh.

“I will let all my men fight each other for the... honor of fighting you but more likely than not, its Captain Sharmand’r you will be facing,” she continued. “It was his idea. He really does love a fight and winning those fights. He is also so enchanted by your little enchantress. He couldn’t even wait before sneaking into her room and having his way with her.”

At that point Damian couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What!” He yelled as he lunged at Blackfire. 

He was still shackled so it had not been the smartest of moves. Blackfire easily grabbed him by the neck and raised him up.

“Oh calm down,” she commanded. “She is fine. She’s putting up a good fight. But don't worry, I’ll go make sure Shar knows he needs to be patient.”

She tossed him back and he hit the wall with a thud.

“You get some rest,” she said with a grin. “You will be fighting in a two days. I will have some human suitable sustenance brought to you.

......

A few times she had managed to get her hands free and scratch him but he was still too strong and just got her back each time. At the moment he was only kissing her neck (after she nearly bit a hole in his lip) and going on about their non-existent (and never going to exist) children.

“When we wed,” he said dragging his free hand over her bruised lips. “It will be spectacular. You will look beautiful in our ceremonial dress. You are beautiful.”

He leaned back for another rough kiss and Raven was losing her mind with anger at this point. Luckily for her she heard the door swing open.

“Sharmand’r,” it was Blackfire. “Didn’t we agree that she was to be the prize after the battle?”

The captain stopped his assault on the titan and picked himself up.

“Of course my queen,” he smirked. “But you know how impatient I am.”

Raven, whose hands were finally free, decided she was more than angry and using all the strength she could conjure, she sucker punched the man.

He fell to the floor with a grunt and stood back up with a bloody nose.

“Nice,” Blackfire said with a smirk. “She’s a wild one. Good luck with that Captain. Now be gone.”

He smirked and winked at Raven then made his way out. Blackfire stayed inside.

“He is a ferocious beast of a man at times, my cousin,” she said walking up to her.

Raven glared and fixed up her blouse. 

“He was named after one of the most ferocious beasts on Tamaran,” she continued. “It suits him. In English his name would roughly translate into Dragonfire. I had promised him my dear sister if we ever got her back and since then, he had been on and on about attacking earth. If I could I would but your planet has too many safeguards. However having you here, he seems much more interested in having you than my pretty little sister.”

Raven shook her head.

“Is that all this is about Blackfire?” Raven hissed. “Getting revenge on Starfire through me?”

Blackfire shrugged.

“Some of it yes,” she explained. “But most of it is because this battle for you will be so much fun. Your little boy toy has decided to be a part of it. What do you think about that Rae? Do you think he’ll survive?”

Raven's eyes widened but she kept quiet. Blackfire made her way out

Did she think Damian could survive? 

 

She thought long hard about it. Worry coursed through her but in the end she knew that yes...

He could survive. He could even win it. But it would be hard and Raven prayed to Azar that maybe she could get her powers back before he could get hurt.

She liked him too much for him to get hurt. 

....

End Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter done the day after the last chapter! Having so much fun with this fic

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it a long oneshot but I ain’t got time for that. Small snippets it is instead.  
> This will get mmmm ;)


End file.
